1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hooded simple suction tray for dental extraoral operations, and more specifically to a suction hood for denture adjustment operations which, when a grinding operation such as denture adjustment or a washing operation for a denture is extraorally performed, allows the operation to be smoothly performed without causing grinding chips or washing water to fly around.
2. Description of Related Art
In a dental treatment room, a grinding operation such as denture adjustment is extraorally performed, and extraoral operations such as washing of a ground denture are performed using a medical tray as a saucer. In that regard, denture grinding chips and powder flying around during grinding and droplets of washing water splashed on the denture during washing may float in the dental treatment room or fall on the floor of the room. This may cause various oral indigenous microorganisms propagating in human oral cavities to grow proliferously in the dental treatment room. As a result, dental treatment may lead to secondary infection caused by the oral indigenous microorganisms.
As a conventional technique for solving this problem, for example, a “universal pipe arm apparatus for a dental treatment flying substance suction apparatus” in Patent Literature 1 is known. This conventional apparatus includes a universal arm that enables free movement of a suction port of the dental treatment flying substance suction apparatus and a base on which a suction pipe is erected so as to face upward generally in the vertical direction; a lower end of a universal arm attachment pipe providing one end side of the universal arm can be removably fitted into the suction pipe.
Thus, during extraoral denture adjustment using this apparatus, a dentist manually operates and moves the universal arm to place the suction port above a table for denture adjustment near a dental unit. Subsequently, the dental treatment flying substance suction apparatus is actuated to perform denture adjustment using a hand piece or the like. As a result, grinding chips and powder flying around during denture adjustment can be sucked into the dental treatment flying substance suction apparatus from the suction port through the universal arm.